


Welcome to the Family

by jelasdax



Series: A Couple of Firsts [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Communication, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelasdax/pseuds/jelasdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wakes up in an unfamiliar room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> The final instalment in the A Couple of Firsts series, which wasn't originally supposed to be a series in the first place.
> 
> Trope prompts: marriage, rare pairs, and happy ending.

Brian wakes up in an unfamiliar room. 

The first thing he notices is that it’s too damn bright: his own bedroom faces west, and early morning light isn’t something he normally needs to worry about. This room is clearly not on the western side of wherever it is he happens to be. 

Speaking of.

It doesn’t feel like there’s anyone near him, which could be either good or bad, but hey, he isn’t tied up or otherwise seriously uncomfortable so that’s already a win. 

Brian catches sight of a rumpled white shirt hanging half out of a hamper. It’s rather obviously too large to be Brian’s, and a second later it comes to him. 

He’s at Dom’s. 

He rolls onto his back and surveys the room. It had been dark when they’d got in and Dom hadn’t turned on a lot of lights. What would be the point when they were just going to sleep anyway? 

From what he’d noticed the night before this was a fairly large house. Probably too large for just Dom, and going off of the Acura that had been parked outside last night, someone else lives here too.

Maybe the sister Dom had mentioned. Hopefully not a significant other who would take offence to Brian’s presence. And while Dom didn’t seem like the type to do that, Brian had been fooled before.

Aside from some seriously awesome sex last night, they hadn’t exactly gotten to know each other. 

Well. That wasn’t entirely true: they’d gotten to know each other very well biblically.

He’s still chuckling at his lame joke when he gets out of bed and looks around for his clothes. Finding his suit in a pile next to the bed he half-heartedly tries to shake the worst of the wrinkles out before giving up and pulling them on. 

He could definitely use a shower. Dom is nowhere to be found, and there’s a distinct lack of clean towels, but the ensuite bathroom is easy enough to locate. He cleans up as best he can. 

He’s heading down the stairs when he hears an unknown male voice getting closer. The man is in the midst of saying, “Whose car is that outside? Did you bring -” when he sees Brian at the bottom of the stairs. He stops speaking rather abruptly.

Even from across the room Brian is able to see how the man’s face starts to go a little purple. Maybe Dom does have a vengeful partner after all, and maybe this guy is gonna try and knock his teeth out. Brian notes the door right next to him and decides that if shit goes down, he’s heading for the open ground of the front lawn.

“You here for Mia or Dom?” It sounds strangled. 

Mia is likely to be the sister, then. 

Brian feels the slightest sympathy towards this guy - it must be weird to have some strange guy in the house (does he live here too?) in the morning without warning. Still. A little politeness wouldn’t go amiss.

Brian keeps his face mostly neutral. “Dom,” he says, and watches as the guy seems to relax. Huh. 

“Oh, okay. Cool. Hey, Dom!” he shouts. “Your guy is up! Thanks for the heads up,” he mutters quietly, and Brian isn’t sure if he had meant for Brian to hear that last bit. 

He goes with the path of least resistance and introduces himself. “I’m Brian.” 

“Uh. Yeah, sorry, hi. Vince.” Vince scratches at his beard. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here,” he offers. 

Brian takes that in the spirit it was obviously meant. “I get that. I’m not really awake myself until coffee.” 

Vince doesn’t take the hint, and Brian’s about to be less subtle when he hears Dom’s voice. 

“You could be a little quieter, Vince, there’s still someone… Hello."

Brian can’t help it: he grins. Dom looks even better this morning, and the abashed expression on his face is extremely cute. “Good morning.” 

Brian hears Vince huff something and then loudly say, “I’ll just be - away. From here.” 

Brian calls out an absent “nice to meet you” but his eyes stay on Dom’s. 

Not a fluke, then.

While getting cleaned up Brian had thought about the night before and how unlikely it was. Surely he’d been imagining or projecting things. Dom couldn’t have drawn him in so quickly. But confronted with the man now Brian has to admit it: there’s just something about him. 

As Brian continues to watch him, a lazy smile spreads over Dom’s face. Satisfaction seems to radiate from him and Brian realizes he’s maybe being a little obvious with the lust right now. He swallows, and then blinks for good measure.

“Someone promised me breakfast,” he reminds Dom, and Dom’s prideful smirk becomes a dry chuckle. 

“I can do breakfast. Kitchen is this way,” and he gestures behind himself but doesn’t otherwise move, so Brian takes the necessary steps to get into his personal space. Dom doesn’t retreat, but when he speaks it’s the tiniest bit unsteady. “Coffee, too, if you like.”

The slight hitch in his voice is probably due to how Brian had snaked a hand around and palmed Dom’s ass. 

“I like coffee.”

Dom’s lust-filled gaze clears enough for amusement to creep in at the edges. “I can see that.” 

Brian shifts his hips forward again to show Dom just how much he likes coffee, and Dom laughs low in his throat and then kisses him. 

Yeah. Last night had definitely not been a fluke. Brian is three seconds away from saying fuck breakfast, they should go back upstairs, when he hears a deliberate cough. Dom groans quietly, and not in the fun way.

“Hey Mia,” Dom says. He doesn’t entirely pull away, which has the added side bonus of obscuring Brian’s erection from what is likely to be Dom’s sister. Brian can see how that would be slightly awkward for everyone involved.

Brian tilts his head enough to see a pretty brunette standing in the hallway behind Dom. Very pretty. She’s got the same dark eyes as Dom and an expectant look on her face. 

“Hi,” he says, and regretfully lets go of Dom’s ass to wave at her. He puts his hand on the far more family-friendly territory of Dom’s hip and smiles at her.

“Hello.” She seems amused. “Dom, aren’t you going to introduce us?” 

Something that Brian could only think of as a trapped expression flickers across Dom’s face, but his voice is smooth. “Of course. Mia, this is Brian. Brian, this is my sister Mia. He’s here for breakfast.” 

Her gaze runs over him and he knows she sees yesterday’s rumpled clothes, but she only smiles. "It’s nice to meet you, Brian.” Her eyes narrow slightly. “Wait a second. I recognize you. Weren’t you at the restaurant yesterday?”

Yeah: on a date with someone else. “That was me." Hopefully she won’t remember that bit. 

He could really use some coffee now. 

Dom takes his hand and tugs gently. “Come on. Time to eat. Mia, do you want anything?”

Mia had been studying Brian, eyes sharp, but at her brother’s question she relents a little. “No, thank you. I’m good. I’ll leave you to it.” She shakes her head as she leaves the room. 

Brian waits a beat and then says with mock-seriousness, “So just how many more people are hiding in this house? Should I be concerned?”

Dom looks upward for a moment before untangling himself from Brian. “That should be it.” He leads the way into the kitchen and gestures for Brian to take a seat at the table. 

“If Mia’s your sister, then who’s Vince? He seemed the most surprised to see me out of the two of them.” Brian is being about as subtle as a brick to the face right now, but whatever. Dom snorts a laugh. 

“Vince is in love with Mia. It’s not mutual. He can get a little… overprotective.”

Brian grins. “You’re saying if I’d come home with Mia then he’d have gone for my throat?”

Dom turns around; he’s holding a carton of eggs in one hand and a spatula in the other. He raises an eyebrow at Brian. “You would have gone home with my sister?”

Uh. “She is pretty,” Brian offers.

Dom’s expression doesn’t change. “And am I pretty?” he asks straight-faced, and Brian can’t help it. He laughs. 

He makes a point of looking Dom up and down. First thing in the morning is normally a terrible look on most people, but Dom looks great. His stance is confident and the white t-shirt and fitted jeans he’s wearing combine to make him look even more amazing. Plus, those muscles. Wow. 

“The prettiest,” he says, and what started out as a joke feels a lot more serious now. 

Dom grins at him. “Then I guess I’m glad I met you first.” 

Brian stares at him, enthralled by Dom’s smile, and it takes him a moment to work out what Dom had said. When he does he has to clear his throat before he can respond. “Me too.”

Mia comes into the room when they’re halfway through breakfast. “Brian, what do you think about summer weddings?”

Brian chokes on egg. When he can safely breathe again he says stupidly, “What?”

Mia’s smile is sunny. “Summer weddings,” she prompts. “What do you think of them.”

Brian hears himself say, somewhat desperately, “I only just met your brother. I don’t think marriage should be on the table right now.”

When he chances a look at Dom the man looks equal parts amused and exasperated. “Mia, that’s not very nice.” To Brian he says, “My friend is getting married soon, and she offered me a plus one. Mia is messing with you.”

Oh, okay then. That’s fine.

Mia says pointedly, “His friend who also happens to be his ex-girlfriend. And Dom doesn’t normally like new people,” she adds in a perfectly audible undertone.

Brian grins at her. “Lucky me.”

“Alright,” Dom interjects. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He’s talking to Mia, but it reminds Brian to check his phone. Although he doesn’t have any active cases right now he still needs to be reachable, and he’s not sure if he turned the ringer back on last night. 

He slides his phone out of his pocket and yep, he forgot to take it off mute. And, of course, there are quite a few missed calls from work. For them to call him on a weekend must mean he’s got an active case now after all.

When he looks up from his phone it’s to see Dom and Mia apparently having a conversation without words. He interrupts their stare down with an apologetic, “Hey, Dom, I’ve just got to make a call. Is there somewhere I can…”

Dom tilts his head. “Backyard is closest, but the front yard should be free, too.”

Brian nods his thanks, slips into the backyard, and calls work.

—

When he enters the kitchen again Mia is gone and Dom is cleaning up. Brian moves to help him on autopilot, snagging a clean-looking dish towel. He clears his own half-finished plate away; he isn’t hungry anymore. 

“Everything okay?” 

Brian wonders what his face must be showing for Dom to sound so careful. 

Brian nods. Then he says, “Not really. Turns out this case that I thought was over isn’t over anymore.” He dries the pan Dom hands him and places it on the rack. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Brian nods in acknowledgement. “I gotta head out.” 

It’s Dom’s turn to nod. It’s a very slow, thoughtful nod, and Brian abruptly realizes what this sounds like. Yeah, that’s so not what’s happening here.

He tries to clarify. “I’m free tomorrow. I mean, I should be. If not tomorrow then some time this week.” Dom still isn’t looking at him, so he adds, “If you want. Or not.”

Brian hasn’t felt this flustered since he was a teenager, and it’s an unwelcome flashback.

“Yeah?”

Brian firmly says, “Definitely,” and Dom looks the tiniest bit pleased. Brian is gearing up to quip something to lighten the atmosphere when his phone rings. He fishes it out and checks the display, then stuffs it back into his pocket. “I really have to go,” he says, because he needs to get home and clean up before he goes in, but he doesn’t want to leave just yet. 

Dom turns towards him, hands still dripping from the soapy water, and Brian kisses him. He feels wet hands land on his shirt and laughs a little into the kiss. Dom presses his teeth into Brian’s lower lip in seeming retribution, and Brian groans at the sensation. 

His phone rings again, the tinny sound seeming to rebuke Brian’s inattention.

Dom rests his forehead against Brian’s for a moment and then steps back, putting a few inches between them. 

“Thanks for breakfast,” Brian manages, and then he can’t help himself and ends up staring at Dom’s wet mouth. 

Dom’s hand slips into Brian’s pocket and retrieves his phone. He holds it up with a questioning look and Brian unlocks the screen for him. Dom navigates a bit and then Brian sees him enter his phone number. “For when you get the chance.” He smirks. “I’m probably more flexible anyway.”

Brian wants to show him just how flexible he can be, but he really does need to leave. He takes the phone back and texts the number Dom entered. “Now you have mine.” 

He steals another kiss before he goes.

—

Two hellish days later he texts Dom.

_Hey._

He’s not expecting much - it’s sometime after normal people hours - but he’s had a shitty day and it occurred to him that there wasn’t anything stopping him from doing it except doubt. And in general Brian doesn’t let doubt cloud his mind. 

_Hey yourself._ Almost immediately there’s another message. _Long day?_

Brian grimaces. Yeah. You could say that. 

_Over now_ he types, and then deletes it. He’s still technically on call. _It could end up being longer. But it’s looking up right now._

He already feels better. It’s kind of amazing.

_If you’re in the area you could come over._

Now there’s a thought. _I might not be the best company_ he warns. 

This time the pause is a little longer. When the message comes it’s a simple _I have food._

As if on cue his stomach rumbles, and it’s true that he’d like to see Dom again, and after all the man did offer. _15 minutes?_

_See you soon._

—

The drive revitalizes him, and when he glances at the dashboard clock he has to check again to make sure he saw it right the first time.

It’s very late. 

Brian feels suddenly guilty, but Dom must have known what time it was before he invited Brian over. 

He pulls up to the house and notices the living room window is lit up. Dom opens the front door before he’s even halfway up the lawn. 

“You’ve done well with that engine,” he says, and Brian preens unashamedly at the compliment. 

“She just needed a bit of love and attention.” The conversation, brief as it’s been, has lasted long enough for Brian to get all the way up the porch steps to where Dom is leaning against a pillar. “Hi.”

Dom pulls him into a loose embrace. “Hello,” his voice rumbles, and Brian feels a shiver go through him as heat pools in his groin. Yeah, this was a good idea. After a moment Dom asks, “Have you eaten?”

Brian blinks and pulls away while he tries to recall the last time he had food. It’s probably been a while. “I don’t think so. It’s weird,” he adds, “how all of our interactions so far have involved food.”

Dom just looks at him. “There was that time on the beach.” His voice is dry.

“The beach was nice,” Brian agrees, and Dom’s eyes get even darker at Brian’s low tone. 

It’s then that Brian’s stomach makes a rather obvious noise, and Brian winces. 

“Food first,” Dom says. “We have leftovers.” 

They walk into the house and make their way to the kitchen. “Seriously though,” Brian tries. "What is it with you and food? I’m a fan, obviously, but you keep trying to feed me all the time and I’ll start looking for evidence of a candy house and a suspicious looking oven.”

Dom pulls a bunch of stuff from the fridge while Brian leans up against a nearby counter. “My dad used to cook. It was a family thing - he and my mother would make meals together sometimes, and we’d all come together to eat when we could. If I came home late my parents would always leave something in the fridge for me for whenever I got back. When they were gone that was one of the unexpected things I missed most: that sense of connection; of belonging. Family. It’s important.”

There’s an assortment of dishes on the table now but Brian can’t look away from Dom. He didn’t have that growing up. His dad was literally never around and his mom was often busy, out working to support them. The closest he has to that kind of memory is being with Rome’s family. And as close as he and Rome had been, Rome’s family had never been his family. He’d never wanted them to be.

Brian pushes away from the counter and steps closer to Dom. “Thank you.“ He runs a hand down Dom’s back and feels his muscles gradually relax. ”It smells great," he says, and is gratified to see the shadows lift off Dom’s expression. 

“It’s still cold,” Dom points out, and Brian scoffs.

"You’ve obviously never lived alone, or you would know that cold leftovers are often the best kind.”

Dom shakes his head sadly. “You’re dreaming.”

Brian starts to make a joke and then stops himself. The last few days have been long and what he really wants is to prolong this sense of intimacy. It’s been a while since he’s had that. Mostly by design, if he’s being honest with himself, which he rarely is. 

It’s nice. 

He directs his gaze at Dom’s chest. “I’ve found there’s not much point in making food for one person. It’s normally just me. And as you could probably tell,” he grimaces, “my schedule can be crazy.” His smile feels wry. “I don’t normally do this.”

‘This’ being the whole meet the family thing, the intimacy even though they’re fully clothed thing, the desire to make himself vulnerable in turn thing. He’s known Dom less than a week - how is this possible? How can he feel the pull between them so quickly? It doesn’t make rational sense. 

Dom’s hand lands on the back of his neck and begins to toy with Brian’s hair. It feels great. “If it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t normally bring people here.” He pushes on Brian’s shoulder once and Brian obligingly moves with the motion. He ends up staring at the table with all the food piled on it. “Now eat something,” Dom says, and Brian chuckles. 

Minutes later, Dom smirks at him as Brian stares in bafflement at his empty plate. He could have sworn he wasn’t hungry before all this, but the evidence is against him here. 

“Where do you work?” Dom asks, and Brian looks up at the open curiosity in his tone. Dom continues, “I didn’t ask last time.” 

Huh. Dom must not have overheard that part of his and Stasiak’s conversation at the restaurant after all. 

He holds out his hand as though meeting Dom for the first time. “Special Agent Brian O’Conner,” he says, “FBI. I thought you knew,” he adds when Dom’s expression goes comically surprised. 

Dom blinks at him. Brian is about to pull his hand back when Dom reaches out and shakes it, his grip firm. “Dominic Toretto,” he replies. “Ex-con,” and now it’s Brian’s turn to blink.

Okay then. Brian had not expected that. Huh.

“What’d you get booked for?” He sees Dom take in how he’d phrased it: not ‘what did you do’ but ‘what were you convicted of,’ and Dom’s expression loses a little of its rigidity.

“My dad died in an accident. Over ten years ago. The week after, I ran into the guy that caused it, and things got violent.” He licks his lips. “Two years inside.” 

Brian nods. Two years for an incident that was violent - which, translated, probably involved a lot of violence on Dom’s part - Dom must have gotten early parole, or else his time in prison would have been longer. Either the guy was a sociopath who could fake it - unlikely, given what Brian knows about Dom - or he’d kept his head down, done his time, and gotten out clean.

He says, “We’ve done this all backwards, haven’t we?” and Dom’s lips quirk up in what isn’t really a smile. Brian offers, “I could leave if you want. I’d understand.”

It’s an unexpectedly painful thought, but he could do it. He barely knows the guy after all. It’s not like they’re married. 

But Dom is shaking his head almost as soon as the words leave Brian’s lips, and the relief that rushes through him at Dom’s denial proves what a liar Brian can be, even to himself. 

“It was a long time ago,” Dom says slowly. His intent gaze holds Brian’s without wavering. “I’m not the same person I was then. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Okay.” 

They sit in silence for a moment. Then Dom huffs a laugh. “Don’t you street race? How does that work.” 

Brian grins and starts telling him about the times he boosted cars with Rome when they were young, which led to juvie, which led to a wakeup call and the LADP, which then led to the FBI and Brian ultimately knowing enough about how the system works for him to do what he does.

Dom’s low laughter trails off once Brian finishes, and his eyes are fond when he looks at Brian. “You’re something else,” he says, and Brian feels himself flush with warmth at the open appreciation in Dom’s gaze. 

To cover it Brian clears his throat. “Right back at you.”

“It’s late,” Dom finally says regretfully. “We should get to bed. You’re more than welcome to stay over,” and what a tough choice that is. Go home to his empty and cold apartment, or stay here with Dom and all his warmth? Brian doesn’t even have to think about it.

“You gonna make me breakfast?” he teases, and Dom rolls his eyes. 

“You know I will.” 

His playful smile feels frozen on Brian’s face. He does know that. Dom made it clear enough earlier. So he makes sure to look Dom full in the face when he says, “You keep this up, and you’ll never get rid of me.” He’s only mostly joking.

“Good to know.”

They go to bed.

—

Three weeks later Brian shows up at Dom’s so keyed up that Dom takes one look at him and drags him upstairs, completely ignoring everything Brian says. Brian gets pushed inside Dom’s bedroom and when the door slams shut behind him he angrily whirls around to face Dom head on, his mouth already open to say something scathing, and then Dom is kissing him ferociously. 

Brian gets the idea pretty quickly after that and starts tugging at Dom’s clothes. Dom even helps, which is awesome, and once he’s naked he falls back onto the bed. Brian stops wrestling with his suit pants enough to admire the view, and then Dom ups the ante by slowly jerking himself off. 

Brian can’t move. His useless fingers are frozen in the act of disrobing, but somehow he manages to wet his dry lips. 

Dom smirks at him and tilts his head, gazing up at Brian with a challenging glint in his eyes. “Should I start without you?” 

When the lust haze clears Brian has Dom’s hands up above his head and his legs on either side of Brian’s hips. Somehow he got his clothes off, because there’s a lot of naked skin pressed up against his own.

“That the best you got?” Dom growls, and Brian isn’t anywhere near done with him. 

He presses Dom’s hands firmly into the mattress above his head, murmurs “Stay” against his throat, and then goes to town on Dom’s cock. When Dom is panting up at the ceiling Brian pushes his fingers into Dom’s mouth and Dom moans around them before getting them good and wet. Brian admires the way his mouth looks around Brian’s fingers, and then he thinks about what he must look like with Dom’s cock stretching his mouth open, and he has to hump the bed a few times. 

Brian is still watching Dom’s face, so he gets to see how glazed Dom’s eyes are when he opens them to look down at Brian, as Brian pushes his wet fingers into Dom’s ass and sucks his cock. Brian watches as Dom squeezes his own eyes shut and blindly gropes for the bedside table. A tube hits Brian’s side a moment later, and yeah, excellent, lube would make this way better.

When he finally fucks his cock into Dom Brian has to stop for a moment at how amazing it is. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, not even close to it, but every time they come together Brian is shocked anew at how good it is. He breathes against Dom’s shoulder and feels a shudder go through the man. 

A second later he hears Dom’s voice, somewhere beyond frustrated. “For fuck’s sake, move -“

Brian pushes into him again and Dom’s voice breaks off, so he does it again, and then he’s balls deep into Dom and loving every second. 

Time goes a little hazy. 

He’s mouthing at Dom’s throat as he thrusts lazily, revelling in the fingers digging into his shoulders, when his head is roughly pulled away enough for Dom to attack his mouth. 

There’s almost too much biting for it to be called a kiss, and Brian hears himself make a whimpering noise. He’d be more embarrassed by that if Dom wasn’t practically purring at him. 

Brian gets a sudden clear visual of Dom splayed out on the bed with Brian between his powerful thighs as he moves in him, and that’s it, Brian’s gone, he’s over the edge, and when he can breathe again he pulls out (Dom’s indignation ringing in his ears), and swallows around Dom’s cock. His hips jerk up and Brian moves with it, but he’s too blissed out to do much of anything right now so he encourages Dom to thrust again and when he pulls back Brian slides two fingers into him and keeps them still.

Dom likes that a lot, apparently, because he takes Brian up on the offer to fuck his face without any complaints and a lot of heated praise. 

After a minute or so of Dom getting progressively louder and throatier, Brian swallows around him again and presses his fingers deep. Dom shouts what might have been a warning and Brian’s mouth is flooded with salt.

Brian only pulls off when Dom’s grip on his hair begins to get serious, and even then it’s all he can do to pant against Dom’s hip and float on the endorphins, Dom’s large hand absently stroking his hair.

After a moment or two of the petting, Dom speaks. “You should come home angry more often,” he says, satisfaction rich in his tone, and Brian’s hoarse laugh gets muffled against Dom’s skin.

—

“Ugh,” Vince says later that evening. “Do you have to be so… happy?”

Brian blinks at him from his supine position on the couch. What?

“You’re all - with the - and - ” Vince elucidates. 

Dom doesn’t shift under Brian at all, just keeps smoothly running one hand through the short strands of Brian’s hair. Dom’s hands and Brian’s head are currently in the running for favourite body part combination, beaten out only by Dom’s everything and Brian’s cock. That’s probably always going to be at number 1, realistically speaking.

But still. The hands in his hair thing: that’s fucking awesome. 

“Some of us are still single!” Vince quietly shouts. “And you two are being all,” he pauses for a second, obviously casting about for the perfect word, “happy. And loud,” he adds with a grimace.

Brian smirks at that, but he’s still too blissed out from earlier to goad Vince any further. He lets his eyes slide shut and then lets his head tilt further into Dom’s leg; Dom’s fingers move with him.

“You could go out with Leon,” Dom suggests, his voice quiet, and Vince snorts in response.

"Leon is ’getting married in a week, dawg!’” It sounds like he’s quoting.

Dom chuckles. “He already said no?”

Brian hears Vince sigh. “He told me that Letty would skin him alive if she caught him with another girl.” Dom must react somehow because there’s a beat of silence and then Vince laughs darkly. "Yeah, you really did a number on that girl, Dom. She’s very possessive.”

It’s silent for a time. Brian drifts some more. When Dom speaks, his voice is low and controlled. “We didn’t respect each other the way partners should have. I forgot that. Then at the end she told me it didn’t feel right, but I didn’t listen. I thought I knew better.”

Sounds like a pretty bad breakup. That they’re still friends is impressive.

“Uh, you sure you should be talking about this, Dom? I mean, your guy, he’s right there. Or is he asleep, or something?” Vince apparently tries to drop his volume on the last bit, but he’s still perfectly audible. 

“It’s fine,” Dom says, amused. “Anyway, he’s worn out.” He runs a finger behind Brian’s ear and Brian feels a vague urge to purr like some kind of cat. It’s ridiculous how content he is right now. 

There’s a gusty sigh. “You know I love you like a brother, Dom, but seriously, do you have to be so loud? I felt like my face was gonna burn off earlier,” Vince complains.

It feel like Dom’s low chuckle resonates through Brian. “You got your own place, Vince, you don’t always gotta be here.”

“You and Mia are here.” It’s said simply: a statement, not a complaint.

“Brian’s here too. For as long as he wants to be.” Dom sounds very serious. 

And that’s either the end of the conversation or Brian really does fall asleep. 

—

“You get that I don’t actually live here, right?” Brian says the next morning. He’s remembering Dom’s comment about ’coming home angry’, and while it’s true that he’s been at the Toretto house more often than not, still: Brian has an apartment of his own. 

He’s even slept there once, possibly even twice, in the last few weeks.

Dom hmms in apparent agreement, and then immediately follows it up with, “I’ve learned to be patient.” He smirks at the disgruntled expression Brian knows is on his face. 

Brian huffs at him, but he actually doesn’t have anything to say to that, so he settles for kissing Dom stupid and then forcing himself to leave. 

He’s in his Skyline, the ever-present LA traffic is light for once, the sun is shining, and somewhere in the city Braga’s cartel is just waiting to be taken down. 

It’s then that it hits him, while he’s got the road under him: it’s not like it would be terrible, living with Dom. 

It could actually be pretty damn awesome. 

Huh.

—

Their CI gets actionable info on Braga, and the next few days are frantic and adrenaline-filled. He doesn’t see Dom during that time, though he remembers to send a text on day 2: _Still alive. Very busy here._

A few hours later he gets a photo in response. 

It’s a Porsche. 

A goddamn blue Porsche 996 by the looks of it, and it’s in Dom’s garage. Brian stares at the screen for a second and then blinks, but it’s not an illusion. The caption Dom sent says _He wants a 3.9L. 502 HP._

Brian experiences a moment of pure, unadulterated envy. He’s been sitting in a cramped van with four sweaty people for the last six hours, and Dom gets to mod up a Porsche? Brian’s in the wrong line of work.

_You’re sending me sexy messages while I’m on stakeout. That’s either awesome or diabolical. Tell me more._

–

Despite several bouts of incompetence and a number of days wasted, they manage to take the cartel down. Brian ends up doing reams of paperwork, and Trinh openly makes fun of him when he stops to shake his hands out. 

It’s insane: the FBI still uses actual paper. Give him a keyboard any day.

When he emerges from the clusterfuck that is the debriefing it’s to realize that Dom’s friends’ wedding is in two days. He’s met both Letty and Leon enough times now that it’s not so strange to be going to their wedding, even if it is as Dom’s plus one. The wedding, he’d been surprised to learn, was going to be a fairly small one. Fewer than 15 people are involved in the entire thing, bride and groom included.

Brian had asked Dom about it over breakfast once, but all Dom had said was that it was a family thing. Brian had initially taken that to mean it was none of his business, but Mia had explained. 

“We’re a family,” she’d said, and it was the first time she’d seemed anything but confident. “All of us. Sometimes people get pulled in and they just… stick around. Like you.”

The two of them had rather abruptly remembered something important they’d forgotten to do, and Brian, grateful for the reprieve, had been left alone to process. 

It wasn’t like it was a surprise. He’d noticed almost from the beginning that they were all close, and he’d heard firsthand how important family and connection was to Dom. And as for Mia’s comment, well: he’d noticed that Dom tended to think farther ahead than Brian himself did. Whether or not that extended to Brian’s place in all of this he hadn’t put much thought into, but maybe he should have.

It was more that he hadn’t been looking for anything like this. At the start he’d expected something fun and lighthearted, and Brian had gotten that to be sure, but the extra stuff: that he hadn’t seen coming. 

Like how he not only knew but cared about Mia’s ongoing feud with her hot but unfortunately dumb coworker, or that Leon loved his Skyline almost as much as Brian did his (Brian’s was obviously better, though Leon would never admit it), or how Vince didn’t really like him but tolerated him anyway for Dom’s sake. Or how for Dom, meals were something that helped him remember the good times with his parents; how food was something to share with the people he cared about.

And that was the heart of it: Brian hadn’t expected Dom at all, and he should have. 

He’d felt the connection between them that first night. If he’d wanted to bail, it should have been done that night at the restaurant. 

It was too late to run now, anyway. Brian was in too deep.

Sitting at the Toretto’s kitchen table, in a place where he’d only ever been made to feel welcome, Brian had stopped lying to himself about wanting to leave at all.

And then, of course, he’d gotten the call about the CI and things had gotten a little hectic.

–

Once the op is wrapped up and awaiting Legal, Brian tells Penning he’s taking a week off. 

Penning squints at him suspiciously. “You never ask for time off.” 

Brian smiles at him with all his teeth. He typically gets a mixed reaction when he does it: sometimes people get flustered, sometimes they get annoyed; some people, like Penning, do both. Penning isn’t a bad guy to have for a boss, but to Brian it’s always seemed like Penning’s got a soft spot for him, and that mostly Penning dislikes that about himself.

So when Brian smiles at him toothily, Penning’s face tightens a bit before he shakes his head in resignation. 

“Please tell me you’re not planning on running off with Yashar, Brian.” 

Brian raises an incredulous eyebrow at Penning, who has the grace to appear embarrassed. The CI was talented and gorgeous but she’s not really Brian’s type. And she hadn’t liked working with the FBI much either. Brian had gotten the impression early on that if the cartel hadn’t tried to kill her at one point, she wouldn’t have given them the time of day.

Penning sighs. “Keep your phone on you - if something happens with the case, we’ll call you. Otherwise, enjoy your time off.” 

Brian thanks the man, says goodbye to Trinh, and heads to his apartment to change.

—

If Dom is surprised at Brian’s sudden appearance at the garage during normal working hours he doesn’t let on, just absently kisses him hello and then sets Brian to work.

It’s a lot of fun, though by the end of it his fingers are cramping even more than when he was doing paperwork. Brian ruefully remembers that it’s been quite a few years since he did any kind of significant bodywork, and it’s showing. 

Everyone else has already cleared out and Dom is about to finish locking the garage up for the night when Brian gets into Dom’s personal space and pushes him up against the nearest wall. 

He’d been thinking about getting to blow Dom up against a wall in his own garage, but when Dom hits the wall his hands tighten on Brian’s hips and suddenly Brian can’t stop thinking about other things. Like Dom fucking into him while gripping his hips, and yeah, actually, that’s even better. 

Brian’s always been good at rolling with it. 

“You need directions?” 

A shudder goes down Brian’s spine at Dom’s husky voice, and after a second he grins at him. “Just thinking,” he says, and Dom makes a show of looking down at Brian’s hand on his fly.

"Think harder.” Dom’s eyebrow is raised; he looks expectant.

Brian nods seriously and then ruins the joke by licking his lips. Dom’s eyes dart down to watch the motion, so Brian does it again, slower this time, and Dom’s hand clenches on his hip.

Brian slides to his knees and feels smug. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.

Once he’s got Dom lightly thrusting his hips Brian figures it’s time for part two. He pulls off nice and slow, making it last, and then looks up. His gaze gets caught on Dom’s arms flexing, fingertips white against the concrete with the effort of holding back, and Brian decides he’s going to break that self-control today. 

So he waits until Dom drops his chin enough to meet Brian’s eyes and then he says, “You should fuck me,” and watches as Dom’s hands clench on nothing.

“Now why would I do that when I’ve already got you on your knees for me?”

It’s like that, is it? Based on the way he can’t seem to stop his hips from making tiny, semi-aborted movements, Dom is totally down for fucking: he’s just going to make Brian work for it. 

Good thing Brian’s always loved a challenge. 

So he mouths at one of Dom’s hipbones and pretends to consider Dom’s point. “This is good,” he says. That’s an understatement. Sucking Dom off and getting to watch him fall apart is always amazing. “But you could also bend me over that car over there and fuck me.”

Dom’s breathing gets a little heavier, and then his hand is cupping the base of Brian’s neck, squeezing roughly. “Get up,” he orders, and Brian’s on his feet so fast he almost feels dizzy. All the blood in his body is going to his cock. Dom smirks at him a little and then kisses him brutally hard, all teeth and lips and tongue. When he lets Brian go it feels like his lips, already stretched out from Dom’s cock, are even more swollen.

Brian still feels lightheaded, and when Dom pushes him backward he goes willingly. His legs hit something and then he’s being forcibly turned around and bent forward - Brian braces himself with his arms before he can fall - onto the Plymouth, awesome, and then he’s got Dom’s hot breath on the back of his neck. 

“You want me to be fuck you here, Brian?” It’s hard to concentrate on Dom’s words when he’s thrusting against Brian’s damnably still-covered ass, but Brian manages. 

He grits his teeth and forces himself to answer. “If you’re not too busy.”

Dom chuckles. It’s not a nice sound. “I want to hear you say it first.”

“Why, you need directions?” and he pushes back against Dom’s cock meaningfully. There’s a pause and then Brian’s shirt is pulled to the side enough to bare his neck. Brian feels teeth graze his skin in the second before Dom bites his neck and grinds against his ass. 

“Brian,” Dom warns, and Brian lets himself smile down at the glossy paint underneath him. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he says, and there’s a hitch in Dom’s breathing that says he really likes that, so Brian continues. “Right here, right now; I want you in me so deep I can’t feel anything else, and -” 

Dom’s hands are busy at his zipper, but when Brian stops talking Dom stops too. “Go on,” Dom says, and Christ, what a sadist. 

He swallows. “I want your fingers,” and Dom slips two into him easy as anything. Dom must have found the lube stashed in Brian’s pocket. 

“And,” Dom prompts, and Brian curses. Dom doesn’t move, just keeps his fingers buried inside Brian and waits. 

“Another,” Brian manages and Dom rewards him by thrusting three fingers into him. Brian’s knees start to shake, and Dom kisses his neck and strokes his cock with a light touch: long, smooth strokes that don’t give enough friction for any kind of release. Brian tries shifting his hips forward but Dom’s hand drifts from where it’s been toying with his nipple to his hipbone and holds him in place, and Brian is pinned very effectively. 

Dom exhales against Brian’s neck and just stands there, waiting; a pillar of strength. 

Brian breaks first. 

Of course he does. Dom is, by his own account, a patient man. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, and it takes effort to ensure that his voice doesn’t shake. “I want you -” he has to stop and breathe for a second as Dom takes him at his word and starts thrusting his cock inside him, fucking finally, but then that absolute bastard stops too, half in him, fucking hell how is control like that even possible Brian wonders, half-crazed with lust, and Brian forces the rest out: “I want your cock in me, fucking hell, just fuck me already!”

But Dom doesn’t let Brian’s speech rush him, and it’s absolute torture: Brian feels every inch of Dom as he slowly thrusts forward, and just when he thinks Dom is finally going to get on with it he withdraws just as glacially. 

The shaky exhalation Brian feels against his throat is the only evidence that Dom is as affected by this as Brian is. Aside from that slight hitch in his breathing Dom might as well be made of stone for all that Brian’s been able to influence him tonight.

“You were saying?” 

Brian wants to either laugh or sob, he hasn’t decided which yet. He settles for taking a deep breath. If Dom wants him to talk, Brian’s going to talk until Dom has to forcibly shut him up. 

He drops his voice to a lower register and relaxes his body even further into the warm metal beneath his palms. “I love the way you feel,” he says, “pressed up against me, inside me; your lips around my dick, your hands on my hips, your mouth on mine.” Christ, he’s getting even harder just thinking about it.

Then again, maybe that’s because of the way Dom slides into him again. The slow glide, the easy, unhurried movements: it’s driving Brian out of his mind.

Dom bites his shoulder. “Tell me,” he commands, and pushes in hard. 

Brian rides out the dual sensations of Dom’s cock in his ass and Dom’s hand on his dick. How exactly is he supposed to talk while Dom’s fucking him? 

“I -” his voice breaks so he swallows and tries again, “I want -” Dom’s thrusts are too steady. “Don’t hold back.” He’s means to follow that up with, _I’m not going to break_ , but when his mouth opens Brian hears himself say, ”I’m not going anywhere."

Everything seems to stop. 

Okay, he thinks with abrupt clarity, he probably could have picked a better time for honesty than when Dom is balls-deep inside him and Brian can’t see his face, but fuck it, this _is_ part of that not lying to himself anymore thing.

And it’s been said now, anyway. He can’t just take it back. 

Dom lets out a pained hiss and Brian realizes that he’s tensed up basically every muscle, that must be painful, so he makes a determined effort to relax. Brian breathes out and Dom’s fingers stop their painful clutching. 

This would be so much easier if Brian could just see Dom’s face. He doesn’t know how to react now, how to smooth things out or if he needs to console or - reassure. 

He tries to sound calm and rational, but there’s no escaping the fact that Brian’s voice is a wrecked mess, and he’s still stuffed full of Dom’s cock. “I’m not going anywhere, Dom, so stop controlling yourself so much.” 

There’s no response at first aside from a slight tightening of his fingers, and then Dom carefully starts, “You don’t -“

But Brian talks over Dom’s words. He has to make Dom see that he means it. This isn’t just something he’s saying because of the sex.

“Last week you told Vince that I was gonna be around as long as I wanted. I heard that.” He swallows and tries to twist around, but Dom’s cock in him and Dom’s hands on his hips make that physically impossible. “You asked me to tell you what I wanted,” he reminds Dom, and he can’t stop the laugh. “I want to stick around. And I want you to stop holding back with me. I’m not gonna break, Dom.”

“Then you’d better hold on,” Dom says quietly, and kisses him once on the back of his neck. That’s the only warning he gets that the time for being careful is apparently over, because Dom plants one hand on Brian’s upper back and shoves until Brian’s shoulders are practically touching metal.

Holy shit, Brian has time to think: he’s literally bent over the car right now. For a guy topping 6 feet, that’s impressive.

Brian tries to push back, to get some leverage, but Dom growls something at him and holds him at hip and shoulder, pinning him in place, and starts to fuck him with intent. 

It makes Brian a little giddy.

Dom is muttering something too low for Brian to make out, and Brian tries to brace himself on the hood with one arm and reach back for him, to pull him closer, but Dom’s thrusts are too powerful and it’s difficult to think about logistics when his entire body is lighting up in pleasure.

“Touch me,” he tells Dom desperately, because he can’t shut his mouth up now, “I need your hand, I need -”

There’s a velvety chuckle behind him, and Dom fucks in hard and then stays there, the bastard, grinding up into Brian and - oh - there’s a hand around his dick and that’s his prostate Dom’s pressing on, Jesus fucking Christ that’s good, and when he comes back to himself his cheek is pressed against metal and Dom is roaring through his own orgasm, his chest a line of heat against Brian’s back.

They make it to the couch and collapse. On the way Brian sheds the jeans that had been tangled around his ankles and the shirt that he’d completely forgotten he’d been wearing, and they arrange themselves into a loose embrace and breathe. 

Brian gives himself a few minutes and then starts talking.

“I realized a few days ago I hadn’t stayed the night at my apartment in a while.” The cadence of Dom’s breathing doesn’t alter noticeably so Brian continues. “I’ve probably slept there once in the last month.” It had been a surprising revelation. Brian’s never been opposed to staying overnight - it just isn’t something that happens all that often. He hasn’t had that many long term partners.

Dom makes a considering noise. “So when are you moving in?”

Brian exhales. “I’ve got the week off.”

Dom nods and doesn’t seem surprised, and suddenly it irks Brian. Not enough to make him move, because being wedged into the corner of the couch with Dom is somehow comfortable in the way that two grown men sharing a small couch really shouldn’t be, but enough to make him poke Dom in the side and narrow his eyes.

Dom looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “What.”

Brian feels stupid even thinking it, but hey: he can always claim it was sex-induced stupidity later. “Do you have to be so calm? This is all new for me.”

Dom doesn’t react for a moment. Then, ”You’ve read my file." That’s a statement; Dom’s not asking a question. Dom already knows the answer, even if they’ve never talked about it.

Of course Brian had read the file. 

‘Two years inside’ could have meant anything. Brian had read it all, noted the dates of the accident and the assault, the track ban, looked at the photos, and then he’d closed it and gone to 1327 for a late dinner. He’d been right, though: it hadn’t mattered to him.

Brian nods.

Dom looks away briefly; is he ashamed? Brian can’t tell. “A year or so after my parole was over I got reckless. Tried to prove a lot. That Lompoc hadn’t changed me. That I was still tough.”

Dom lifts a hand in the air and gestures vaguely. “I used to think I had no choice but to live in the moment. That the best thing I could look forward to was the way I felt while driving. It worked for a while.” Dom’s mouth twists. “I got cocky. Thought I could do anything, pull anything off, and for a while it was true.” Dom meets his eyes. “I checked, a few weeks ago: the statute of limitations for it passed. You’re clear.”

Brian smiles. That’s unexpectedly sweet of Dom. Not necessary, but still: sweet.

“Then Letty refused to go. She said we should back out; that something was off.“ Dom shakes his head, expression rueful. ”I thought I knew better."

“What happened?”

“We argued a lot.” He pauses for a long moment. “It got messy.” 

Brian has met Letty a decent number of times: he can imagine what she’d be like while angry, but he’s glad he hasn’t witnessed it yet. He settles for a neutral observation. “You still seem close.” 

It’s true. Dom and Letty poke fun at each other and snipe at one another, but there’s a clear undercurrent of respect and affection there. Brian had been bemused by it at first, but he’d come to learn that that’s just how Dom is: loyal to the end. It’s not in his nature to give up on someone.

Dom’s laugh is brief. “We are. She’s always going to be family. But people change, and you can’t ever _tell_ someone that they’re in love with you. Or tell yourself that you’re still in love with them.”

It’s not the same situation, but Brian’s thoughts drift to Rome anyway. It had been years ago, but Brian still remembers trying to talk to Rome after he’d joined the force. In the end he hadn’t been able to make Rome see that he was still the same guy, and Rome had walked away without looking back. 

“I get that.” It still stings when Brian thinks about Rome. Brian deliberately doesn’t think about him very often.

“I used to think I lived for the race.” Brian wishes the lights were brighter; Dom’s expression is so hard to read in the deepening shadows of the garage. “For the quarter mile I could see ahead of me, and the freedom I felt in those ten seconds. But I couldn’t stop looking for the next big thing. Letty and me ending things was what made me think about what I wanted for myself.” 

For the first time since he started talking about this Dom looks at Brian and holds his gaze. “I’ve had a few years to think about that, and now I’ve had a month with you, Brian. It didn’t take me all that long to know I want you with me for as long as you want to stay.” 

Brian can’t look away, can’t do anything except hold Dom’s eyes and try to remember to breathe. What do you say when someone tells you you’re it for them?

Brian must not have fully masked how thrown he is because Dom smiles slowly at him and says, “You don’t have to say anything. That’s not something I need from you right now. But you asked me why I was so calm about all this, and that’s why.”

It’s cold in the garage; Brian insinuates himself further into Dom’s space and Dom obligingly wraps an arm around his back, stroking warmth into him with lazy movements. Brian’s heartbeat slows down to a more manageable level, and he takes a deep breath and allows Dom’s serenity to suffuse into him. 

“I don’t have a lot of stuff,” Brian says. “Clothes mostly. A couple boxes. My apartment came furnished.”

“Alright.” Dom presses a kiss to Brian’s temple. “We’ll work it out.”

—

In the end they move Brian’s stuff over the next day. It takes less an two hours, all told. Brian was right: he really doesn’t have a lot of stuff. He puts the boxes he still hasn’t unpacked in the crawl space, and his clothes fit neatly into the closet and dresser that Dom had cleared out. 

Aside from those minor adjustments things don’t feel any different than before, except that this time Brian doesn’t have to drive 40 minutes out of his way for clean clothes. 

—

The wedding is beautiful. 

Letty is stunning in a white dress, and Leon is justifably stunned. 

Considering Brian hasn’t ever seen Letty in anything other than work-stained clothing, he can’t exactly disagree with Leon’s expression. 

The priest talks briefly about love and hardship for a while and then starts in on the rest of the ceremony, and when Letty starts saying her own vows Brian sees Mia begin to dab at her eyes. Sitting next to him on the pew, Dom starts blinking suspiciously at about the same time, and Brian hides a smile. Leon is up next, and when he’s finished and the priest tells them they can kiss the church is filled with the sound of people cheering. Brian feels Dom take his hand, and he squeezes back. 

After the ceremony is the reception, which is being held at the Toretto’s. The backyard looks great, and Brian feels a bit proud at having helped transform it into a pretty decent-looking venue. 

There’s food being brought out, and aside from the decor the whole thing feels reminiscent of the standard barbecue that goes on every week, except that the small crowd is hovering around Letty and Leon rather than Dom. Dom doesn’t seem put out by this in the slightest. 

Of course that’s when Mia and Jesse stand up to toast the bride and groom, and then after dinner the music starts up, and apparently there’s going to be dancing at this wedding, too. The happy couple gets up and has their dance, and then everyone is getting up and joining in as well. 

Dom even pulls him onto the dance floor, and when Brian protests that he can’t dance Dom just looks at him in challenge. 

Dom knows him way too well. 

Brian’s sulk ends about the same time he realizes the ‘dancing’ is basically just an excuse to hug for a while, because Dom’s idea of dancing is to hold each other and sway around. 

Works for Brian.

It doesn’t last long though. “Mind if we cut in?” Letty asks, and Brian says “Of course not” and lets go of Dom, taking a step back. She smiles wickedly at him and then grabs Dom’s arm, leading him a few paces away, and Brian is about to go over and grab himself a drink when Leon holds his hands up and says, “Well?”

Brian blinks, and Leon grabs ahold of him and then they’re dancing. There’s a little more space between them than when it had been him and Dom, for which he’s grateful. 

“It was a very nice ceremony,” Brian starts, and Leon laughs. 

“Thanks,” he says. “I didn’t hear a word of it.”

That’s not really a surprise. Brian says, “Too busy staring at your wife?” and then has to grin at the look on Leon’s face. 

“My wife,” he repeats, expression reverent. “I can’t believe she actually married me.” His attention comes back to Brian. “Thank you for coming. It means a lot.”

Brian can’t help but be confused. “Uh, not a problem. Really. I know it’s only supposed to be family, so thanks for letting me be here.” 

Leon’s eyebrows lift, but before he can say anything Dom and Letty sweep by and Brian ends up with his arms full of Letty’s dress, Letty herself somewhere in the middle of all the fabric. “Hello,” she says, and Brian smiles back at her automatically while simultaneously trying not to step on her feet. 

“I can’t dance,” he warns her, and she tilts her head and considers him. 

“That’s fine; we can just stand here and talk instead.”

Brian is an FBI agent and he was a cop for years; he routinely takes down criminals and occasionally has guns pointed at him. There is no reason for him to feel afraid right now. 

No reason at all, except for Letty’s dangerous smile. Brian nods and stays silent. 

“Okay,” she says. “I’m only gonna say this once: you break his heart, and I’m coming after you.” She looks at him expectantly so he nods again. “Good. Now, Dom plays for keeps, so if you’re gonna disappear, you better make sure you stay disappeared. You got me?”

This time her fierce expression doesn’t go away when he nods, so he says, “That’s not going to happen.”

She looks at him steadily. “Make sure it doesn’t,” is all she says, before she kisses him on the cheek. “Welcome to the family.”

Brian stares after her when she leaves. 

A moment or so later he’s aware of Vince walking up to him, and then he feels a commiserating pat on his shoulder. “She give you the speech?” Brian nods. “That’s Letty for you. You want a drink?” 

They get drinks. 

Dom finds them after a few beers. He looks happy. Brian pats the concrete next to him in invitation and Dom sits down. 

“They’re going to head out soon,” he says. “Time to go see them off.”

Vince looks at his watch. “Does Jesse know?”

Dom nods. “He’s bringing it around now.” He glances at Brian at chuckles. “Jesse built them a car,” he says, voice proud. 

Vince leans around Dom to grin at Brian. “It’s nice. Not a Skyline maybe, but nice.” 

—

It’s a freaking Plymouth Road Runner. 

Jesse is bouncing around ecstatically while Leon and Letty stare in open admiration. Brian leans in and mutters to Dom, “No way.” 

Dom smiles a little. “And that’s why we cleaned it so thoroughly,” he says, and Brian flushes. The last time he’d seen that paint job he’d been pressed up against it while getting fucked. 

“Tell me they’ll never know,” he pleads, and Dom looks at him, his eyes glinting. 

“What makes you think they won’t do something similar?” he asks reasonably, and Brian glumly concedes the point. With finely crafted cars and people who appreciate them it’s sort of a given. Brian knows he isn’t the only one to get hot for cars. “Anyway,” Dom goes on, “I’m not about to say anything.” 

They wave to the newlyweds as Letty starts the Plymouth up, Leon already in the passenger seat and beaming at everything indiscriminately as Letty leans over and kisses him dramatically. Brian laughs at the spectacle, and even after they’ve passed out of sight he can still hear the rumble of the engine. 

Mia walks up to them; her eyes are damp. Dom unwisely points it out and she swipes at her eyes and then scowls at him. “I saw you in the church, Dominic Toretto,” she says archly. “Don’t even try and pretend you weren’t tearing up.” Dom twists his lips but says nothing. Smart man. Mia glances at Brian, and Brian prepares himself for anything when he catches sight of the sparkle in her eyes. That’s almost never a good sign. But she turns away from him and says, “So, Dom. What do you think of a summer wedding?”

Dom coughs and Brian grins at Mia, who is already smiling wickedly back at him. “It’s a bit early for that, Mia,” Dom finally settles on. 

He’s back to being all calm and unruffled again, which is a shame. Brian likes the occasional moments when Dom is caught off guard. He briefly entertains the notion of not saying it and just letting the moment pass, but really, being impulsive has gotten him this far in life. 

It got him Dom.

“I’ve always liked the idea of a beach wedding,” Brian says, and watches Dom’s face start to light up. 

It’s not going to happen anytime soon, probably not for years, but Brian won’t discount it entirely.

(That ends up being a lie. 

Within a year they’ll have done the majority of the paperwork, and then really, why not just have a big party? By that point Rome will be around again, and he’ll razz on Brian for weeks about bald guys doing it for him, which is only mostly true; and the case that will get him Rome back also nets them former CI Gisele and this guy Han that Dom knows, and somewhere in the middle Brian meets Tej. 

Tej will turn out to be a godsend, anyway, because weddings are fucking hard to plan and Brian threatens to elope daily until Tej steps in.

Mia and Rome will start circling each other, and Brian will tease Rome about preferring brunettes to blonds, which is also mostly true, and at some point Brian becomes Uncle Brian - 

and yeah, Brian will admit it. He’s happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
